walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas (Comic Series)
Nicholas is a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Nicholas is the father of Mikey and the husband of Paula. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Nicholas' life before the dead rose. At some point, he married Paula and the two of them had Mikey. It can be assumed that he and Paula have had a healthy relationship. His family may have been living in Alexandria as the outbreak began. When joining the survivor group, Nicholas befriended Pete Anderson. After-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone He is first seen approaching Rick Grimes to complain about a fight between his son and Carl, saying that his son was pushed. However, after Rick explains what really happened and says its just "boys being boys", Nicholas calms down but is shocked to hear that Rick gave Carl a gun. He then also complains to Douglas about the gun, but Douglas Monroe is able to calm the situation. Even though he listens to Douglas, Nicholas still shows some uneasiness about Rick and Carl. Little else is known about Nicholas personality or how he came and some of the others came to the Safe-Zone. He, like the others, are shown to hold deep trust in Douglas. In Issue 72, Nicholas attends the party for Rick and the others, with a sudden change of heart. Immediately apologizing about his behavior and the misunderstanding. He is apparently friends with Pete Anderson and his family whom Rick is concerned for. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos When Morgan is mortally wounded by the invading army of the undead, Nicholas comes as part of Abraham's group to try and fight the zombies off, so Rick and Michonne can get Morgan to safety. After the battle goes awry, Nicholas takes shelter in Gabriel's church with several other survivors, including Dr. Eugene Porter and Gabriel himself. In Issue 84, Nicholas and Eugene seem inspired by Michonne and Rick's continuous fighting against the zombies, to keep them off of Dr. Cloyd's home. So much so, that he and Eugene decide to get over their fears and go out to help them with the fighting. They even manage to get Father Gabriel to help. After a long fight, they eventually win the battle. Alexandria Safe-Zone Aftermath He and his family are show at the funeral for Douglas Monroe, Tobin, Morgan Jones, and Bruce. After the chaos, Nicholas obviously becomes displeased that Rick's group has taken charge over the Safe-Zone and tries to convince Heath that he's right. Most likely Nicholas just doesn't appeared to be ordered around, while Douglas let him hide behind the walls of the Safe-Zone. In issue 88 Nicholas seems to be leading some kind of conspiracy to kill Rick and lead an insurrection in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He appeared to have recruited Olivia and Spencer to his aid. However, he didn't count on Glenn hearing the conspiracy. After Rick gets back from searching the nearby shops and houses Rick insists Nicholas lay down his gun. Nicholas takes the advice and leaves for his family. Later, Nicholas apologizes to Rick and Carl for how he acted. Weeks afterward, Nicholas is siding with Rick's group, and is seen planning trips outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. His family later attends Abraham's funeral. Later on in Issue 101, Nicholas is seen approaching Rick at the gate of the Alexandria Safe-Zone after the Saviors attack and helps Rick get through the damaged gate and informs him of how over 50 Saviors attacked early in the morning. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nicholas has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Trivia Category:Comic Characters